That Americanized Girl
by 33LoLillie-Chan33
Summary: She's a Japanese Americanized hottie who, in a co-ed boarding school has to stay in the male dorms. Between the petty popular girls and her sucky Japanese she has to fake, will her nosebleed-inducing bikini keep her amused? Or Sane? Rated T for language.


Title: That American Girl

Summary: Americanized Japanese Sakura finds out that she has to move back to Japan, and to her shock and horror.. her parents aren't. So now she is stuck in a co-ed boarding school that just ran out of room in the female dorms. Not that being in the male dorm rooms aren't fun, but between the gossips of jealous girls and the fact that her suckiness at faking Japanese was plenty, would inducing nosebleeds with that funky bikini really keep her amused, and more importantly, sane?

* * *

T.T

Hiya! Okay so i discontinued my last fic and im really really really mega sorry but I just lost interest in it and the whole entire plot and everything just fell away from me and yeah. *Bows down in apology*

So anyway. Ive got this pretty adorable idea of Sakura going to a japanese school, only shes from america, sure she still has her Haruno surname, but that is from her mother. As for the name from her father.. i was thinking.. something original. So I hope you guys see it my way. Enjoy!

* * *

_I can NOT believe this._

_Sending me to a boarding school... And of all places..._

_Dun dun dun dun! Japan!_

_Where the girls are skinny and pretty and only ever fawn over the rich and famous._

_And what am I going to do without Jessica!_

_And and... and.. a-_

"Pumpkin!" She cringed, "You done packing ye- oh my goodness SAKURA! What happened to your room!?"

Three large suitcases lay on the floor, all off them were not filled yet. Clothes were strewn across the room whilst her badminton rackets and ripstick along with her boxing stand lay haphazardly across the floor.

"I'm packing mother." It was true. She honestly wasn't trying to completely kill her room.

"And you need three of my favourite extra-large LV suitcases why?"

"I needed the space for all my things."

She did! Mother really did not need to stare at her like that. Okay, so she didn't like pink, fluffy and anything with frills. Neither did she like preppy or flowers. She was still a girl who enjoyed spending every last cent of her shopping money. It wasn't her fault that the things she liked were neither conservative or feminine.

"You do not need to take eighty-three hoodies with you. How you amassed that many is beyond my knowledge, but really Sakura. You don't need all of these... Are those spiked heels I see? When did you get those? Honestly Sakura I don't understand you sometimes."

Sakura was, by definition a confusion to her mother. At five foot-one and a half with a quarter of a centimeter, Sakura Jackson-Haruno looked to be the perfect little Japanese daughter. Her magenta hair and bright green eyes coincided with Tokyo's fashion trend and her near perfect asian features caught many a male eye. Her skin was pale with a slight rosiness, notice she had said 'was'. The current Sakura was lightyears away in difference when compared to her younger self. At sixteen years old she had a sadistic, crazy, straightforward and violent streak nearly a mile wide. This was however covered by her manners and etiquette, also, believe it or not. She was kind and sweet at heart. Most of the time anyway.

Among her friends she let loose, swore, and did almost all sorts of things her grandmother would commit suicide for. Almost. She was still after all, a loyal and filial child. Keira Haruno would give her at least that much credit. But it stopped there. She had been a cute child, but innocent to a point where she was forced to go through trauma at her school and had learned to never overtly trust someone. Ever.

But she was off-track. Sakura was not the average Japanese girl. The only remotely Japan-related thing about her was her name.

A few examples might get this point across.

* The girl was a total tomboy/bimbo/fitness buff. Converse, Vans, hoodies, jeans and baggy pants were all she ever wore, from young till about fourteen. Until she met Jessica Carlyle and then, sure she still wore her hoodies and jeans. But hoodies went with shorts and skirts no longer than 25 cm. Jeans went with bitty crop tops and tight tank tops. Converse was her first love but her new height at 5 inch heels was her latest crush. Converse and Vans were still there, I mean come on.. She had spent a few thousand on those and even had a schedule for the different days and occasions they were worn.

* Other than all of the above, spikes, gore and skulls were her number one fan. Spikes on every single thing she wore. Jewellery, shoes, clothes. You name it she probably had it.

Oddly enough, despite her newfound love of dark and sometimes slutty makeup, shoes and clothes, the only feminine things in her room were:

a) Her skull and spike jewellery. There was the occasional dragon

b) Her high heels

c) Her thongs and sorry excuses for underwear. More like lingerie for a sex shop.

d) Her bikinis

e) Her love-hate relationship with horror and thriller films

And last of all,

f) Her virginity

Despite being a completely Americanized Girl who had done cheerleading for most of her life and being the typical hottie you see in streets who forges her ID. Sakura was a complete snow-white virgin who had never done the deed, at least with a proper male of course. With other *ahem* items, Keira did not know.

But her reason was, and she quoted "Sure it's probably bloody awesome and everyone has done it.. but no guy is worthy enough of this body. At least not that piece of skin that was stuck there and the pain I'll have to go through." But Keira had seen her daughter makeout with random hotties she had just met in the morning. Oh well, skewed as her principles were, at least she had gotten through her past pains and could finally see her beauty. Sort of anyway.

"But mother... I really do need all of these.. they are important. Very important."

"All six tubes of mascara?"

"Yes."

"I thought you disliked Japan?"

"Doesn't mean I cant flaunt how much hotter I am."

"Sakura..."

"I promise.. no slutty behaviour."

"Sakuraaaaaa..."

"Fine I won't randomly makeout with any men either, their male dominance minds probably wouldn't be able to take it anyway."

"And?"

"I will study hard.. promise."

"And?"

"I will not beat up anyone who does not have it coming."

"Sakura!"

"Fine.. if they only really, really had it coming."

"What else?"

"I don't know...?"

"Alright, promise me to tone down your makeup a little, no more hating on the boys." Which was strange considering her closest friends were two charming boys called Mark and Kent... "Also, try not to get into a bitch fight, words always hurt more, and don't forget to not exercise too much. Understand?"

"Yes mom."

"Promise me."

"Okay. I promise not to whatever you said already."

"That's good. But Sakura.. do you really have to take your rackets and ripstick with you?"

"Yes."

"But I really want one of my suitcases..."

"Come on... you aren't going to go anywhere.."

"But.."

"Come on... okaa-san please?" Sakura widened her eyes and pouted. "Puh-leeeaaase?"

Damn it! She knew that she couldn't resist her.

"Oh alright. But take care of it!"

"YESSS! Thank you."

"Don't forget to take your uniform with you."

"I will- huh what!? There's a uniform?"

Her mother was already out the door and laughing silently to herself. Oh Sakura.. She hoped Japan could handle her.

Inside the room, the petite but shapely girl muttered to herself.

"Great.. not only am I moving to Japan.. I have to wear a uniform as well? Where is it... Nope, not in the cupboard.. floor... Oh there it is.. On the hanger. Hey.. it's not so ba- Okay no, disgusting. Way too prep and waay to boring."

It was a simple pleated skirt with a crisp white top, a dark blue collar ribbon with an accompanying blazer and jumper. Was there a dress code that came with this?

Ahah! There it was.

Sakura scanned the little notebook quickly. Searching for as many loopholes as possible.

_"Blah blah blah... Clothes must always be clean and crisp and no immodesty.. Oooh.. one loophole, check! Tights may or may not be worn... Ookay another one... blah blah blah.. no immodest conduct in school grounds.. and only the school grounds. Says nothing about campus and boarding... Jewellery may be worn as long as it is not distracting physically to others... check... Makeup is allowed but minimal makeup is encouraged... and not unallowed! Oh yeah. Wait, why am I reading this like that? Zig-zag reading sucks! Okay back to it... shoes must be closed toed and black... with spikes all over it... and hair must be at least two inches away from mouth... and we are done. All that other shit. Whateverrr..."_

Sakura smiled to herself. West Cali High was all hers. Who was to say that this.. Konoha Academy wouldn't be?

* * *

"I'm sorry but you will have to room in the male dorms."

_"Excuse me?"_

"I really apologize for this inconvenience but it seems as though literally every room in the female dorm has been taken up with all six in a room and the only room that has space is Yamanaka-sama's room and she refuses to share and she-"

"You called her with a _-sama?" _The lady -Shizune, moved to explain but Sakura waved her off. "Okay so tell me, which room am I in and who am I with?"

"A-ano... you are in room number 203 and you are rooming with... Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku, Naruto Uzumaki and Uchiha Sasuke."

"And these very rich kids with their last names all over America are letting me stay with them because?"

"They heard you were American and Tsunade-sama promised certain things if they let you stay with them."

"Hah.. like a boob grab?"

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Nah it's nothing. Say could I leave my suitcases with you while I go change and then go for class? I'll get them later."

"S-sure?" She said a little unsure whilst eyeing the large suitcases and the pissed off expression Sakura had on her red lips.

"Thanks a bunch."

Sakura proceeded to stalk off in the direction of the bathroom, looking pleased with herself.

_That fucking selfish bitch is so going to regret this, *Smirk and double smirk*_

Poor Shizune had a shock when Sakura walked out. The girl had already intimidated her plenty by walking in with a trenchcoat, jeans and high, high heels with plenty of scary jewellery and a load of makeup. Now? She looked like the kind of girl you were jealous of because of that body, but you wouldn't dare try to anger.

Her long pink hair was streaked with black and glitter and a huge hairclip riddled with diamontees and skulls clipped one side up.. She had about two cartilage skull piercings on one ear and six more on the other. Her eyelids were covered in a blue and she had lined her eyes a little more heavily than before. It was still decent though. Her lips were red and there was plenty of gloss to showcase how pouty they were. Now came the best part. Because it was autumn and the weather was fairly cold, she had to wear the blazer and the optional jumper. It wasn't a must. Just something highly encouraged. Which was of course disregarded. The sleeves of the blazer were rolled up to her elbow showcasing the rumpled sleeves of her white shirt and a fishnet sleeve that came down to her wrist. Of course, a large spiked bracelet was added here.

On the other side she had a similar thing going on except that she was wearing a glove this time. Shizune noticed a thin tribal tattoo on her wrist and wisely decided against commenting. Here was the best part. Her shirt strained at the bust area a little and she had unbuttoned the top too button and was showing off her fishnet undershirt and a small shadow of cleavage. She also wore a leather strapped choker. This look was completed with an almost indecent skirt which Shizune swore she saw a red short under saying 'Open 24/7' and thigh-high black and white-rimmed socks and... Oh kami-sama help her.. The highest platform heels Shizune had ever seen. They covered her till her ankle and were spiked extremely generously.

All in all. She looked like she had the toned and fit body clearly most Japanese girls did not and would probably place thoughts of jealousy and envy into the schools reigning 'Flower Queen' Yamanaka Ino.

"Yes?"

"Ah... er.. here is your timetable Haruno-san."

"Thanks, and call me Sakura. See ya." She smirked and stalked off with her backpack, slung over only one shoulder.

_Let's see what classes I'll be having today.. _

_Homeroom with Umino Iruka_

_Period 1 - History with Kakashi Hatake..._

_Period 2 - PE with Gai Maito and Anko Mitarashi... Anko? That cheer-coach from hell? Nice._

_Period 3 - Okay screw this. I'll figure this shit out myself later._

_Note book ready? Check. Locker number? 202a... okay... odd. Bag and makeup? Check. Attitude? Fuck yeah._

* * *

The class was buzzing with excitement. Well. Almost everyone was. Ino Yamanaka, Flower Queen and Japanese Model was not happy. When she heard that an American FEMALE student was on her way here, she had point blank refused to share her room, hoping that that would rive her away. What she had not expected was her accepting to stay in the boys dorm. Now the bitch was closer to her SASUKE-KUN than she was and that was unacceptable!

"Hey teme guess what?"

A cocked eyebrow from the every cold Uchiha hearthrob of Konoha High.

"I heard we have a foreign exchange student."

"Hn."

"Come on teme!" Naruto whined, "Aren't you in the least bit interested in what she looks like?"

"No."

"Bu-"

Ino strained to hear the conversation from her half of the classroom. Which idiot decided that the classroom was to be separated by boys and girls anyway? It was so hard to listen to their conversations like this.

The sliding door opened and everyone suddenly quieted down. In walked a girl with so much attitude, it made their jaws drop.

"Oh man she's hot."

And crap... She heard him. Naruto stood still.

"Thanks. The name's Sakura."

"Ahem, okay class, this is Sakura Haruno Ja-"

"Jackson, yes you read that right. Im half American."

"Ah.. you realize that this kind of appearance..."

"It's fine. The lady didn't say anything so.. whatever."

"Okay, ahem, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, this is Sakura, she will be staying with you for the remainder of the time that she is here."

"And all the girls froze. Don't worry you all, I won't do anything. In fact.. maybe I should be worried for myself?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Nice to meet you all.. and since there is no space among the girls, I'll sit with you boys hmm?"

And then the silence broke when she sat down next to Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

So what you guys think? Im thinking, Sakura X Akatsuki X UchihaHyuugaSabaku or something.

Review y'all thanks.


End file.
